Chapter 24
by minizab
Summary: the ending p.s. it might not be what you expect


**24**

5 years later

Jonas is hiking through the hills with Gabriel, who is now 7. He has been living off the land and finally, he sees people, and he himself has not seen people in a whole five years ever since he left his community. Gabriel never remembered his life back in the community. For the past 5 years, Jonas has been wondering how his parents and sister are, he wants to see The Giver but by now he had probably been released, unless the community finally saw how releasing was wrong. Jonas had never given up hope that his father had stopped releasing new children. Jonas had always hoped that the community has finally seen the light. Now that was all past him. At this moment there are people in the distance. Jonas hopes that he has finally seen what The Giver had been talking about - the people beyond the community. As he gets closer his heart starts beating faster and faster every step he takes.

"Jonas what are those?" asked Gabriel. "Those are people" Jonas answered wisely.

Gabriel knew that he was a person and he knew of people but these people were strange. To him they were weird looking and different; they had long hair, it almost seemed like they were a different kind of human.

"They are girls" Jonas said as if he could sense Gabriel didn't understand.

Girls, Gabriel thought. Jonas had once told them about his sister Lily and his mom and that they were girls. Gabriel had imagined what girls looked like but those people looked nothing like what Gabriel had imagined. Every step they took Gabriel wondered how they would act - would they be nice to him? Jonas was also wondering what kind of community it was, what if it was woman only, than they would have to keep walking. Suddenly Jonas had felt sorrow inside of him remembering how much he missed his sister and how he never had a chance to teach her to ride a bike.

As they approached a girl who looked to be about Jonas' age, maybe a little younger, Jonas felt flutters in his stomach as she looked so much like Fiona. "Hi" Jonas said with a little fear.

"What is a guy doing here?" asked the girl in a snobby way. "Me and my brother have been hiking in the wilderness for a couple of years now and we saw your community and hoped we could stay for a while." "Community? This is an all girls high school" said the girl. The word high school was weird to Jonas. In his community there had never been such a thing. "Can I please talk to your chief elder about living here?" Jonas said with a hint of confusion. "Let me take you to my house. You must have been in the wilderness for so long you probably think left is right and right is left," the girl said innocently. "Wait what is your name?" asked Jonas. "The name is Kelly." As they rode on the bus, Jonas wondered why they never had buses in his community; they were so much faster than riding on a bike. Gabriel hadn't said anything since they met Kelly and Jonas was beginning to worry. "Gabe is everything all right?" Jonas asked Gabriel. "I just feel a little weird," he answered. Jonas thought about when his parents lectured him on precision of language so long ago when Jonas asked them if they loved him. He considered lecturing Gabriel but decided not to. Gabriel was big and mature for his age. When Jonas' sister Lily had been a seven, she had been so cute and inquisitive but Gabriel was mature probably from living so long in the wilderness.

**25**

Once they were at Kelly's house, Kelly asked "What do you mean by chief elder and community? We are in the town of Wananeema, it's a small town but I wouldn't call it community" Kelly said. "Huh? Did I really change the whole wide world?" Jonas asked excitedly "What, The whole world? Who are you, some kind of psycho?" Kelly asked preparing to kick Jonas and Gabriel to the curb. "So you have never lived in a community?" Jonas and Gabriel said at the same time. "No, unless you count the night I slept in my elementary school." Kelly said. "Do you pick your own spouses, have your own kids and what about jobs, do you choose your own jobs? Do you see color?" Jonas asked kind of excited but at the same time shocked. "Yes, we choose all of those and who wouldn't see color? Why are you asking such weird questions?" Kelly asked kind of scared. "I am asking these questions because I have made it out of the realm of the community. I have made it to the somewhere else The Giver was talking about." Jonas felt a rush through himself. "What are you talking about? Who's The Giver? What community?' Kelly asked.

As Jonas explained, Kelly felt more and more confused. She couldn't grasp the concept of no choice. She almost thought it wasn't real, normally she would have, but the power of Jonas's voice made her believe.

As Jonas finished telling her about the mission, Kelly said "Wow, so that was really how you both lived?" Kelly managed to say but she was in such shock she could hardly speak. "Well mostly me, Gabriel was just a baby when we left to complete the mission." Jonas said. "So now that you have told me how you lived, let me tell you my life and how people that don't live in a community live. "That sounds pleasurable" Jonas said. "I would love to hear about your life, it sounds exciting!" Gabriel chimed in.

As Kelly told the two boys about her life, all Jonas could do was think that she was crazy. He still couldn't grasp the idea of choice and everybody turning a different age at a different time. After a couple years in the wilderness, he had started not to believe there was somewhere else out there but he never in his life believed that people had free choice. Even with the memories. After Kelly finished she said "so what do you think about my life?" "Well it sure is different than what Jonas has told me about the community" Gabriel said with a happy grin. "We have to get back" Jonas said not in a happy voice, it was more serious. "What do you mean?" Kelly said. "Gabriel, lets go, we have a long journey ahead of us." Jonas said like a very strict old man. "You're leaving?? Why? When?" Kelly asked as if she had known Jonas since they were babies. "Some part of me wants to stay and start a whole new life but, the stronger part of me says we have to go, we have to find a way to see my family; to see the community." Jonas answered. "NO!! WE ARE STAYING, I'M NOT LEAVING!!! Gabriel roared with anger. Jonas had never seen Gabriel yell at him like that, he was stunned. "Well if you feel that strongly….." "Were staying?" Gabriel said so excitedly that he forgot that Jonas hadn't finished his sentence. "We will stay for a week, but than we are going back." Jonas said unsure about his decision. "YAY, thank you Jonas thank you thank you thank you." Gabriel said literally jumping up and down. "Where will we stay?" Jonas said eyeing Kelly. "If my um… mom says its okay than you can stay in the basement." Kelly said. "Where's and what's a basement?" Jonas asked in an inquisitive way. "A basement is an underground floor and it is down the stairs on your right." Kelly said as if she was teaching a science class. "Stairs?" Jonas asked as if he was the one getting bad grades in the science class that Kelly was teaching. "I'm guessing that you didn't have floors in your community. Stairs are what you use to walk up and down different floors. Most people have an upstairs, downstairs and a basement." Kelly said as if she wasn't quite sure herself what she was talking about. "How about you show me around your house and tell me what they are and why you use it." Jonas said as if he came up with the most brilliant idea in the world. "Okay sounds fun, come on Gabriel" Kelly said as if she were their mom.

After Kelly had shown them around the house, Jonas said, "Wow I never realized people could have all of these things just to live. Back in the community our food was given to us by laborers, we got what we got. I also can't believe people have mirrors, and this so called makeup. I never realized looks could be so important." "In my world looks are the most important thing, if you don't look the right way you aren't in" Kelly said in a struggling way. "In what?" Jonas said "In the popular group, in every school there is one super pretty super rich group, they are called the popular group" Kelly said as if something were bothering her. "Are you in the popular group?" Jonas asked wanting to know more. "Well…. I used to be, I was the leader. I had everything, but when my so called friends found out I wasn't rich, or that I gave the money I did have to charity, they dumped me like I was a piece of garbage" Kelly said than she started sobbing "Wow I'm sorry I just wanted to know." Jonas said sincerely. "I know it's just that now I'm their enemy, I get picked on everyday. Anyway I can't believe that you haven't looked in a mirror for practically your whole life! You look pretty good, I mean your hair is brushed and you have such nice eyes, you're pretty hot!" Kelly said while gazing into his gorgeous eyes. "How do you know if I am warm, you're not even touching me?" Jonas said as if Kelly was a magician. "No hot means that you are very handsome." Kelly said giggling. "Oh well I guess you are a hot too." Jonas said, while Kelly blushed.

Kelly decided to teach Jonas and Gabriel American slang. Throughout the day Jonas started to feel something like stirrings but more intense. In the evening Jonas asked, "Do you take a pill for stirrings because, when I got a memory about love back in the community it seemed like they didn't take a pill." "No we don't take a pill for stirrings; in fact I'm not quite sure what stirrings are." "Stirrings are feelings inside of you where you have feelings for someone. It usually happens in your dreams." Jonas said uncomfortably. "So you mean wet dreams? Well I don't but guys do." Kelly said more uncomfortably than Jonas.

**26**

As the day progressed Kelly, Jonas and Gabriel bonded like they were family. All of a sudden it was midnight and Kelly asked Jonas "Would you like to go clubbing?" "Clubbing?" "A club is a place where people, go and party all night, I love going there and don't worry, it's super fun" Kelly said while putting on her coat. "What about Gabriel?" Jonas said. "Ya what about me?" Gabriel said in a whiney voice. "Well we could sneak him in and dress him up as a midget" Kelly said as if this were her first time going clubbing. "That sounds fun, come on Gabriel lets go dress you up." Jonas said oblivious to what he was really doing. "Dress up is for girls, but if Kelly thinks it's a good idea than I will do it." Gabriel said unsure of himself. "Okay let's raid my dad's closet." Kelly said excited.

As they raided, they found the exact outfit for Gabriel; even Jonas almost believed that he was a short 18 year old boy. It was perfect. Kelly thought there was some use for her dad being abnormally short. They took a bus to the club and finally Kelly realized something.

Jonas or Gabriel didn't have ID. Suddenly she said "Quickly get behind me and go into the restaurant over there and grab somebody's wallet." "Why? That would be very mean of me" Jonas said leaving Kelly. Kelly paused and thought a little bit and then she said "It's a custom to do it here, it's like respecting the old" Kelly said unsure that Jonas would believe her. "Okay… I guess if it's a ….custom" Jonas said unsure about disrespecting his old community, although he wasn't in his old community, was he? So they snuck into the restaurant and quickly Gabriel stole a wallet from a guy that kind of looked like Jonas, but a lot older. "I got it before you did, I'm better than you." Gabriel said in a happy and sarcastic voice. "Gabe, I don't think this is right, let's go back to Kelly's house." Jonas said Heading for the door. "Wait... please don't go, it's just getting fun with me and you and Gabriel." Kelly said pleading. "Fine, but we are NOT stealing" Jonas said furiously. "But than how can we get in?" Kelly said thinking of another plan. "Well why do you need an ID, because obviously seven year olds are allowed" Jonas answered Kelly as if he were a genius. "To tell you the truth…Gabriel looks young for his age and besides the Guy asks everyone for ID, and both of you obviously don't have one" Kelly said proud of herself even though she knew that she was a big fat liar. "I have a plan. Gabriel can hide under my coat and I will go in with that crowd over there. The guy won't even notice" Jonas said excitedly. "Okay let's do this" Kelly screamed.

**27**

Surprisingly it worked, they were in. Gabriel was jumping up and down, Kelly was screaming and Jonas was stunned. The club was amazing disco balls, loud music and tons of people. What could be better, so Kelly thought. "Wow, this is awesome!" Jonas said yelling over the beating music. "Lets get a room so Gabriel can go wild in there." Kelly said even though she knew what rooms were really meant for. "That sounds like a very good idea" Jonas said.

They paid the guy, hiding Gabriel of course and they got a room. It was very colorful. There were purple drapes around the bed that was shaped like a red heart. It also had a yellow and orange bathroom where there was a special place to change. "Wow it's beautiful in here!" Kelly said amazed. "It sure is," Gabriel said jumping up and down on the bed. "Come on Jonas lets get something to drink" Kelly said running for the door. "You guys can go; I will stay here jumping up and down." Gabriel said out of breath. "Okay, don't worry we will bring something back for you too Gabriel." Jonas said while being pulled out of the door by Kelly. They rushed to the bar. Kelly ordered herself a special customized drink and she ordered Jonas and Gabriel Margaritas. She asked for virgins but they were out. Kelly felt bad about what she was doing, but she had a weird feeling for Jonas. It was almost like he was pulling her towards her with every step he took and if she had told Jonas what was really going on, he would have left.

As Jonas and Kelly started walking to the room, Jonas had finished his drink and darted for another one before Kelly could stop him. After his third kings sized drink, that was it for him, he was drunk. He started wobbling and burping like there was no tomorrow. Finally Kelly became a little scared and asked "Jonas are you okay?" "Never (burp) been better." Jonas answered wobbling to the table. "Jonas I think well….. I think your drunk." Kelly said as if she were afraid of Jonas. "Me (hiccup)? No I'm not drunk, I'm ship and (burp) shape." Jonas answered. "Come on let's go back to the room and check on Gabriel." Kelly said darting a huge gang of ratty boys. "I want to party (hiccup)" Jonas said throwing his fists up in the air and falling down. "Okay……… I guess I will be right back" Kelly said backing away slowly.

As soon as Kelly opened the door to the room, she found Gabriel asleep with a wine glass in his hands. Kelly figured out that because Gabriel was so little he was knocked out in his first glass that Kelly gave to him, when Jonas was at the bar drinking. Kelly started freaking out. What had she done? She made both Jonas and Gabe drunk. She had ruined their night and they trusted her and now she had betrayed their trust.

Kelly had to let it go. What could she do? Except get drunk herself. It might not have been the smartest thing to do, but the night was young and it would sure be an experience! She forced herself to drink, but she couldn't do it. She didn't have the capability to drink or to get drunk. She gave up and took one more sip, and another one. Slowly Kelly could feel herself changing, in a good way but bad at the same time. Quickly she got up and started dancing and hiccupping with every step she took. It was like she was conscious and unconscious at the same time. Kelly was aware and then again she was also unaware of what she was doing. She felt in control but than again light headed and weak.

At the time she didn't know this but she was drunk. Kelly was dancing and hollering, suddenly she bumped into Jonas "Hey hottie," Kelly said to Jonas feeling really dizzy. "Hi lets (hiccup/burp) go to the ……thing" Jonas said forgetting what the room was called. "Sure, yup lets (hiccup) go." Kelly said wobbling all over the place. It took them awhile but they made it. They ignored Gabriel who was now in the washroom sitting on the toilet. Kelly took off her shirt Jonas followed, and than they realized that it was time to take their relationship to a new level.

**28**

The next morning at about five o'clock, Jonas and Gabriel were sleeping in the club and Kelly had a major hangover. Her head was killing her, she decided to wake Jonas and Gabriel up. "Jonas, Gabriel wake up" Kelly said softly. It was almost like she didn't want to wake them. . "Jonas, get up, we have to get home before six." Suddenly Jonas and Gabriel both woke up at the same time. "What time is it?" Jonas asked grabbing the top of his head. "Five fifteen, and the reason your head hurts is because you have a hangover." Kelly said remembering what they did last night in a blurry way. "What happened last night?" Jonas asked. "Well you, Gabriel and I were drunk." Kelly answered hoping he wouldn't ask about last night in the room. "No, I mean in the room, what happened?" Jonas asked. Kelly pulled Jonas away from Gabriel, who had now walked over to bar to get a cold compress. Kelly told Jonas everything. Jonas was stunned. He could have been a father at such a young age! Luckily Kelly said it wouldn't happen. As Gabriel walked back to them he asked "why are we still here? We should go get a doctor." "That's okay Gabe we don't need a doctor. We just need some rest, but first let's get out of here" Kelly said giggling with just a hint of a laugh.

They took a bus ride to Kelly's house. The first thing Kelly did was lie down on her couch. Suddenly Jonas asked "Where are your parents?" "At work why?" Kelly asked. "I have never seen them before, and I think it would be pleasurable to meet them," Jonas said eagerly. "Well……to tell you the truth I don't have any parents, they died in a car crash just a couple months ago, a day after my 18th birthday." Kelly said sobbing. "Oh… I'm sorry, hey wait a minute, if they are dead why do you have your parents clothes and why does it seem like they are still here?" Jonas asked not believing Kelly. "I kept them to remember I could never let them go, they **are** my family." Kelly screamed. "Oh I didn't realize, I'm so sorry." Jonas said begging for Kelly to forgive him. "Okay I forgive you" Kelly said hugging Jonas.

From that moment on Jonas knew that he had feelings for Kelly, and now the best part is he doesn't have to take a pill to hide his feelings. As Kelly let go of the hug, Jonas felt like something was taken out of him and something put back in, that something is love.

**29**

That whole week Jonas and Gabriel stayed at home, Gabriel watched TV all day while Jonas read. Jonas felt sick, he described the word as home sick, and he needed to go home. He needed to get out of this place and get back to the community. Gabriel wouldn't budge. Jonas told him that they could come and visit but it didn't work. Once Jonas told Kelly about returning to his community, Kelly was excited and said she would like to come along. "Really, you would do that for me?" Jonas asked "Yeah and of course Gabriel." Kelly said. "You know how to drive, right?" Jonas asked Kelly. "Yes why?" Kelly asked already knowing the answer. "Well let's put it this way, it will be a lot faster than hiking and it's good storage for food, since I'm pretty sure Gabe and I ate all the berries on the way up here" Jonas said truly laughing for the first time since he arrived in Wananeema. "Gabe are you up to this?" Jonas asked silently praying he would say yes. "Okay, but only because this sounds really exciting" Gabriel said

So Kelly and Jonas started to pack up Jonas' and Gabriel's new clothes, Kelly's old clothes and tons of food. Jonas and Gabe had left markings so it would be easier to get back, if they wanted to. Tomorrow they were going to leave, and Jonas was really excited and he couldn't wait to see his old community in these new ways. At least he had hoped they had come to new ways with him letting the memories out five years ago. He had hoped they had changed but then again he wanted to see is old community in their old ways. He was so excited but also sad. He loved Wananeema and even though he had only stayed there for about a week and a half, he would miss it.

Kelly and Jonas had finished packing the clothes for about an hour now, and Gabriel had almost fished packing the food. Kelly was a math wiz and she predicted by car it would take them approximately two days. Gabriel had loved Kelly's organic food so much that he packed almost all of it. Now that Gabriel had finished, he fell down on the floor from the exhaustion of packing so much. "Okay are we already to go?" Jonas asked. "I guess so" Kelly said. "Lets go in the morning, it's way too late to go now" Gabriel said hoping to stay just a little longer. "Fine but tomorrow we are waking up at 9:30 A.M." Kelly said mothering the two of them. They ate supper, watched TV and played a very intense Game of chess (Gabriel was on Jonas' team). Finally it was time for bed. As they went upstairs, Kelly said something very unexpected "Goodnight Jonas, I love you." "Um…… good night to you too" Jonas said not really knowing what to say, after what Kelly said. Gabriel was already in bed, so luckily he didn't hear this very awkward comment.

**30**

It was morning and both Kelly and Jonas were up, but Gabriel was sleeping. They hadn't said a word to each other since last night. Every time Kelly wanted to talk, nothing came out. Jonas just felt too awkward to talk. Finally Kelly spoke "Do you forgive me?" "For what telling me that you love me? Yes, I forgive you, even though there is nothing to forgive" Jonas said blushing "Really, so you're not mad at me?" Kelly said a little too loudly. "Why would I be mad at you? You did nothing wrong." Jonas answered. Suddenly there was an awkward silence nobody knew what to say next. Finally, to break the silence Gabriel came downstairs and started begging Kelly to make him some breakfast. Of course she said yes.

They were now all in the car and ready to go. "Why do I have to sit in the back, there's nobody to talk to" Gabriel whined. "First of all there are only two front seats, and second of all, you're too young and you could die from the airbag" Kelly said. She was thinking of adding a third of all about her and Jonas but decided not to. "Fine," Gabriel said. They drove off past the club and the high school and into the woods. The path was rickety and bumpy but at least they were getting back to the community. They drove for about five hours and than stopped for lunch. As soon as they got out of the car, Kelly pulled Jonas aside and said "We need to talk." "Okay but make it quick, we can't leave Gabe alone for very long" Jonas said. "I'm sorry, but the truth is I do have feelings for you and since we are friends I thought, it would be okay to tell you" Kelly cried. "It's okay to tell you the truth I have……feelings for you too" Jonas said as if it were the first time saying these words. "Well now that it's in the open, would you like to be my … boyfriend?" Kelly mumbled. "Sure!" Jonas said delighted.

Later that evening Jonas couldn't keep his eyes off of Kelly, he had never noticed her beautiful blue eyes, they were like an ocean. Gabriel was munching away on some organic chips and everybody was as happy as could be. Nothing could go wrong, nothing. They had found a nice place to sleep, even though they were sleeping in the car. The ground had to be perfect otherwise Gabriel couldn't sleep.

The next day Jonas was awake first and decided to get some breakfast from the trunk. A couple minutes after, Kelly and Gabriel awoke at the same time. The day was a very boring day, no drama or fun. Kelly was so bored, she started drooling, Jonas slept and Gabriel munched on some organic fries. It was night and they saw something in the distance, a light. "Finally, we are here" Jonas mumbled to himself.

**31**

6 years later

"Come Gabe open your presents." Jonas said with glee. It was a holiday called Memories Day celebrating the memories getting out (thanks to Jonas of course). Memories Day was once every November. To celebrate, they lived like they had lived eleven years ago and at the end of the holiday they all gave each other presents. Lily was there and so were Jonas' mom and dad. The Giver had recently passed away but luckily he was alive for Jonas's and Kelly's wedding, and for the birth of their first child Rosemary. Sadly, he wasn't there for their second child Caleb. Fiona and Asher were there too and they were also married. "So what are you thinking about naming your new child?" Lily asked inquisitively. "Richard" Jonas and Kelly said at the same time. All of the family was thinking why Richard, why not some other name? Jonas knew this and said "It was the name of The Giver."

10


End file.
